2010 Polesie Cup
The 2009 Polesie Cup was held in Bobruisk and Zhlobin, Belarus. It was the third edition of the competition, both times before won by the Belarussian National Team. Participating teams Pool A * Austrian National Team * Belarussian National Team * Danish National Team Pool B * French National Team * Norwegian National Team * Polesie Team Rosters Austria * Goaltenders: Bernhard Starkbaum, René Swette. * Defencemen: Mario Altmann, Gerd Gruber, Florian Iberer, Johannes Kirisits, Patrick Harand, Robert Lembacher, Martin Oraze, Martin Shumnig. * Forwards: Manuel Geier, Stefan Geier, Markus Peintner, Raphael Herburger, Thomas Hundertpfund, Manuel Latusa, Daniel Oberkofler, Marco Pewal, David Schuller, Gregor Baumgartner, Michael Schiechl, Nico Toff, Martin Ulmer. * Coaching staff: Bill Gilligan (head coach) Belarus * Goaltenders: Vitali Koval, Dmitry Karpikov. * Defencemen: Vladimir Denisov, Aleksandr Ryadinsky, Dmitri Korobov, Sergei Erkovich, Kirill Gotovets, Ivan Usenko, Andrei Korshunov. * Forwards: Dmitry Meleshko, Andrei Stas, Andrey Mikhalev, Sergei Zadelenov, Victor Andruschenko, Yaroslav Chupris, Aleksandr Kulakov, Evgeny Kovyrshin, Artem Demkov, Alexander Zhidkikh, Artem Senkevich, Konstantin Zakharov, Artem Belyi, Mikhail Stefanovich. * Coaching staff: Andrei Gusov (head coach) Denmark * Goaltenders: Patrick Galbraith, Frederik Andersen. * Defencemen: Stefan Lassen, Mads Bødker, Mads Bech Christensen, Philip Hersby, Daniel Madsen, Kasper Jensen, Frederik Hentze. * Forwards: Nichlas Hardt, Kim Staal, Mads Christensen, Thor Dresler, Kim Lykkeskov, Morten Andreasen, Jannik Karvinen, Alexander Sundberg, Jesper Jensen, Christoffer Kjærgaard, Kirill Starkov, Morten Madsen, Kasper Degn. * Coaching staff: Per Bäckman (head coach) France * Goaltenders: Eddy Ferhi, Florian Hardy. * Defencemen: Mathieu Mille, Yohann Auvitu, Benoît Quessandier, Kévin Igier, Nicolas Besch, Antonin Manavian, Teddy Trabichet. * Forwards: Thomas Decock, Brian Henderson, Laurent Gras, Loïc Lampérier, Jérémie Romand, Erwan Pain, Teddy Da Costa, Sacha Treille, Kevin Hecquefeuille, Julien Desrosiers, Antoine Lussier, Anthony Guttig, Damien Raux. Norway * Goaltenders: Pål Grotnes, Lars Haugen, Ruben Smith * Defencemen: Alexander Bonsaksen, Brede Frettem Csiszar, Jonas Holøs, Tommy Jakobsen, Juha Kaunismäki, Lars Erik Lund, Mats Trygg Kölner * Forwards: Anders Martinsen, Kristian Forsberg, Mads Hansen, Marius Holtet, Peter Lorentzen, Mathis Olimb, Martin Røymark, Per-Åge Skrøder, Lars Erik Spets, Patrick Thoresen, Tore Vikingstad, Martin Laumann Ylven, Mats Zuccarello Aasen * Coaching staff: Team Polesie * Goalkeepers: Arunas Aleinikovas, Igor Brikun. * Defencemen: Konstantin Durnov, Sergei Durdin, Vadim Novitski, Agris Saviels, Aleksandr Valentin, Ilia Shinkevich, Andrei Filichkin, Yaroslav Maslennikov. * Forwards: Roman Blokh, Dmitri Kalachev, Yuri Yeliseenko, Pavel Volchek, Aleksei Lozhkin, Aleksei Krutikov, Igor Kovalenia, Gennadi Savilov, Nikita Osipov, Pavel Musienko, Sergei Khomko, Sergei Kukushkin, Pavel Razvadovsky. Fixtures * November 5 * Austria - Belarus (Bobruisk, 18.30) * France - Polesie (Zhlobin, 18.30) * November 6 * Denmark - Austria (Bobruisk, 18.30) * Polesie - Norway (Zhlobin, 18.30) * November 7 * Belarus - Denmark (Bobruisk, 17.00) * Norway - France (Zhlobin, 17.00) * November 8. Final games * A3 - B3 (Bobruisk, 13.00) * A2 - B2 (Zhlobin, 15.00) * Belarus - B1 (B2, B3) (Bobruisk, 17.00) Results France - Polesie 3-2 (0-0,3-2,0-0) 1-0 Kevin Hecquefeuille (Johan Auvitu, Julien Desrosiers) PP2 26:24 2-0 Julien Desrosiers (Benoît Quessandier, Teddy Da Costa) PP 31:03 3-0 Julien Desrosiers (Kevin Hecquefeuille, Teddy Da Costa) 38:24 3-1 Gennadi Savilov (Pavel Musienko) 39:07 3-2 Sergei Khomko (Konstantin Durnov, Nikita Osipov) 39:33 PIM: 11x2 - 9x2 SOG: 30-35 Att: 2.000 MVP: Desrosiers - Savilov Belarus - Austria 4:2 (1:0, 3:1, 0:1) 1-0 Dmitri Korobov (Yaroslav Chupris) 16:14 2-0 Ivan Usenko (Vladimir Denisov, Sergei Zadelenov) PP2 21:10 3-0 Yaroslav Chupris (Ivan Usenko, Vladimir Denisov) PP 23:54 3-1 Marco Pewal (Florian Iberer) PP2 31:54 4-1 Andrei Antonov (Artem Demkov, Yaroslav Chupris) PP 35:05 4-2 Daniel Oberkofler (Nico Toff) PP2 54:51 PIM: 7x2 - 10x2+1x10(gotovets) SOG: 32-28 Att: 6.500 MVP: Chupris - Schuller Denmark - Austria 1-3 (0-0,0-2,0-2) 0-1 David Schuller (Manuel Geier) PP 25:18 0-2 Johannes Kirisits (Stefan Geier) PP 32:16 0-3 Michael Schiechl (Manuel Latusa) 46:46 1-3 Mads Bødker (Kasper Jensen) PP 59:06 PIM: 9x2 - 9x2 SOG: 29-38 Att: 3.200 MVP: Starkbaum - Bødker Polesie - Norway 1-4 (1-0,0-1,0-3) 1-0 Viktor Blinov (Pavel Volchek, Yuri Yeliseenko) 13:10 1-1 Tore Vikingstad (Mats Zuccarello Aasen) 26:24 1-2 Andreas Martinsen (Alexander Bonsaksen) 48:01 1-3 Peter Lorentzen (Kristian Forsberg, Jonas Holøs) 56:08 1-4 Lars Erik Lund (Marius Holtet, Lars Erik Spets) 56:14 PIM: 14x2+1x10(Brikun) - 11x2 SOG: 27-38 Att: 1.200 MVP: Brikun - Smith Belarus - Denmark 4-2 (3-0, 1-1, 0-1) 1-0 06:33 Aleksandr Kulakov (Aleksandr Riadinski, Andrei Antonov) 2-0 13:50 Vadim Sushko (Andrei Antonov, Aleksandr Zhidkikh) PP2 3-0 14:40 Viktor Andruschenko (Andrei Stas) 4-0 26:45 Pavel Razvadovski (Artem Demkov, Viktor Andruschenko) 4-1 35:52 Kasper Degn (Morten Andreasen, Mads Bech Christensen) 4-2 54:21 Nichlas Hardt (Mads Bødker, Frederik Hentze) BLR 9x2, DEN 12x2 + 1x10 (Hardt), SOG 34:19 Att: 5.600 MVP: Koval - Sundberg Norway - France 6-3 (2-1, 2-0, 2-2) 1-0 01:44 Lars Erik Spets (Lars Erik Lund, Mathis Olimb) PP1 2-0 14:25 Mads Hansen (Mats Z. Aasen, Lars Erik Lund) PP1 2-1 19:20 Antonin Manavian (Julien Desrosiers, Kevin Hecquefeuille) 3-1 29:44 Lars Østli (Patrick Thoresen) 4-1 31:53 Mads Hansen (Lars Erik Lund) PP1 5-1 48:32 Per-Åge Skrøder (Alexander Bonsaksen, Mads Hansen) 6-1 52:08 Per-Åge Skrøder (Alexander Bonsaksen) 6-2 55:58 Johan Auvitu (Teddy da Costa, Antonin Manavian) PP2 6-3 56:38 Johan Auvitu (Laurent Gras, Anthoine Lussier) PP2 NOR 13x2 + 1x25 (Ylven), FRA 13x2 SOG: 37:33 Att: 600 MVP: Hansen - Gras 5th place Denmark - Polesie 2-4 (1-1,0-1,1-2) 1-0 Niklas Hardt (Kasper Jensen, Alexander Sundberg) 03:42 1-1 Pavel Musienko (Andrei Filichkin, Sergei Kukushkin) 16:46 1-2 Sergei Khomko (Igor Kovalenya, Konstantin Durnov) 39:40 2-2 Kim Staal (Mads Bødker) PP2 46:31 2-3 Agris Saviels (Sergei Durdins, Viktor Blinov) PP 50:18 2-4 Roman Tvrdon EN 59:42 PIM: 11x2+1x10 (Hersby) - 8x2+1x10 (Blinov) SOG: 23:37 Att: 950 MVP: Pavel Musienko - Niklas Hardt Bronze game Austria - France 5-2 (1-0,2-2,2-0) 1-0 Manuel Latusa (Robert Lembacher, Martin Ulmer) PP 06:42 2-0 Martin Ulmer (Michael Schiechl, Manuel Latusa) 20:24 2-1 Laurent Gras (Anthoine Lussier) SH 23:45 2-2 Brian Henderson (Thomas Decock) PP 33:19 3-2 Nico Toff (Daniel Oberkofler) PP 35:47 4-2 Gregor Baumgartner (Daniel Oberkofler) 42:01 5-2 David Schuller (Manuel Geier) 50:39 PIM: 9x2 - 14x2 SOG: 29:33 Att: 4.200 MVP: Manuel Latusa - Johan Auvitu Gold medal game Belarus - Norway 3-2 (1-1,1-0,1-1) 0-1 Patrick Thoresen (Martin Røymark, Andreas Martinsen) 13:03 1-1 Aleksandr Zhidkikh (Pavel Razvadovski, Artem Demkov) 18:12 2-1 Yaroslav Chupris (Dmitri Meleshko, Sergei Zadelenov) PP 23:56 2-2 Martin Røymark (Tommy Jakobsen, Andreas Martinsen) PP 49:00 3-2 Andrei Stas (Aleksandr Kulakov, Andrei Bashko) PP 58:46 PIM: 11x2 - 11x2+1x10(Hansen) SOG: 42:29 Att: 7.000 MVP: Aleksandr Zhidkikh - Pål Grotnes Final Standing * 1. Belarus * 2. Norway * 3. Austria * 4. France * 5. Team Polesie * 6. Denmark Awards * Top scorer - Julien Desrosiers (France) * Best goaltender - Vitali Koval (Belarus) * Best defender - Lars-Erik Lund (Norway) * Best forward - Daniel Oberhofler (Austria) Category:Polesie Cup Category:International competitions